How Things Should Have Ended My Version!
by AllegroConBrio
Summary: Okay, i'm back with another tokyo mew mew fanfic, but this has more of a plot. kinda. i just wanted a chance to illustrate my favorite couples. Hope you enjoy, and review!


Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfic #1

*Japanese names are used during story, but english names are mentioned at the beginning*

* * *

(Scene 1, Mew Mew Cafe)

Lettuce/ Bridget: "Oh, look, Ichigo (Zoey) and Aoyama (Mark) are outside... Oh dear."

Pudding/ Kikki: "What? What?" (Looks out window and wrinkles nose) "They're fighting again?!"

Mint/ Corina: (At table drinking tea) " Oh my. This is getting ridiculous!"

Shirogane/ Elliot: "What now?" (comes in from Kitchen)

Zakuro/ Renee: "Ichigo and Aoyama are fighting. Again"

Shirogane: (Scowls)

Akasaka/ Wesley J. Coolridge III {pffffftt!!}: (comes in from kitchen) "What is that noise?"

All: "Ichigo and Aoyama"

Akasaka: (sweatdrops)

Shirogane: "Just so long as they're not destroying any--"  
Pudding: "Ne, Shirogane, you know those pink plastic flamingoes you had on the lawn?"

Shirogane: (nods uneasily)

Pudding: (grins) "Well, they're..." (motions out window)

Shirogane: (looks out) "HEY! WHY IS SHE SMASHING THEM?!"

FADE OUT

(Scene 2, Just outside Mew Mew Cafe)

Ichigo: "Aoyama! Don't just walk away!"

Aoyama: "Goodbye, Ichigo!"

Ichigo: "Hey, what're you doing?--Come back!" (Watches him go) "You-- you--JERK!!"

ICHIGO FALLS TO KNEES SOBBING

FADE OUT

(Scene 3, Mew Mew Cafe)

ICHIGO ENTERS, AND SEES EVERYONE ACTING AS THOUGH THEY HADN'T SEEN ANYTHING

Ichigo: (Sits next to Mint, who is sipping her tea) "Look, I know that you guys saw that."

Pudding: (goes over to Ichigo and gives her a hug) "Are you okay, Ichigo?"

Ichigo: (nods, wiping eyes) "Yeah, I'm fine. Who needs that jerk anyway?"

All: (Thinking) That's what she says every time...

Shirogane: (pauses, looks up) RIPPLE IN ATMOSPHERE "uh oh. More trouble."

KISSHU/ DREN, PAI/ SARDON, TARUTO/ TARB MATERIALIZE

Pudding: "Taru-Taru!!"

Taruto: " Oh crud! --No! OOMF!!" (is tackled by Pudding)

Kisshu: "Good morning, kitten"

Ichigo: (flushes with anger) "Get. Out."

Pai: (Raises eyebrows slightly) "..."

ANOTHER RIPPLE IN ATMOSPHERE

Mew Mews: "Momo!!" {Momo is another character that just made up to end up with Kisshu. She is also an alien}

Aliens: "???"

MOMO MATERIALIZES, LANDS NEXT TO ICHIGO

Momo: "Hello, everyone." (looks up, notices other aliens, turns to Ichigo, surprised)

Kisshu: "Well, Hello! And who might you be?"

Ichigo: (jumps between the two) "OH NO! Kisshu, you get out right now, or else!" (glares)

Momo: (shrinks against wall behind her) "eh, Ichigo...um?"

Ichigo: I know what you're up to, Kisshu, and you'd better stay away from Momo!"

Kisshu: "Oh, is that her name? Momo?" (smiles)

Ichigo: (mentally slaps herself) (thinks) Darn.

Shirogane: (steps in) "All right, that's enough."

MOMO, KISSHU, AND ICHIGO ALL TURN TO LOOK AT SHIROGANE.

Shirogane: (flushes slightly) "Everyone is getting along just fine, so why can't you?"

SHIROGANE MOTIONS TO PUDDING AND TARUTO PLAYING IN A CORNER, PAI AND LETTUCE TALKING QUIETLY [AND PROBABLY INTELECTUALLY] IN ANOTHER CORNER, AND ZAKURO AND AKASAKA CONVERSING IN THE KITCHEN. MINT WAS SITTING DRINKING TEA HAPPILY.

Ichigo: "I guess-- You're right..." (looks out window) "Hey, look, Aoyama is back! Maybe he'll apolo--"

Shirogane: (scoffs) (glares at Aoyama) (thinks) That guy is so annoying. He's just a pain."

Aoyama: (SPONTANEOUSLY COMBUSTS)

Ichigo: "WHAT?!"

Shirogane: (smirks, then goes over to Ichigo) "I'm sorry, Ichigo." (thinks) HA HA HA! SUCKER!! WHO NEEDS HIM ANYWAY! NOW ICHIGO IS MINE!

Ichigo: (looks at Shirogane, confused) "Why would you be sorry? Jeez, I have been hoping for something like that to happen to him FOREVER!"

EVERYONE STOPS WHAT THEY ARE DOING AND LINKS ARMS WITH EACH OTHER.

PUDDING AND TARUTO LINK ARMS.

LETTUCE AND PAI LINK ARMS.

ZAKURO AND AKASAKA LINK ARMS.

ICHIGO AND SHIROGANE LINK ARMS.

KISSHU AND MOMO LINK ARMS.

ALL SKIP OFF STAGE.

MINT SIPS TEA.

AOYAMA DUST BLOWS AWAY.

THE END.

* * *

ha! my favorite part is where he spontaneously combusts and blows away. PLEASEOHPLEASEOHPLEASEREVIEW! reviews are welcome. (no, more than that. i will love you forever and ever if you do a review. please!)

oh, by the way, i know that some of you out there like aoyama, but i personally don't, so please, don't hate me. i just put his demise in for-- well, for laffs.

-- Brio XD


End file.
